


C&R Limericks

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Bad Limericks, Limericks, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, St Patricks Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood
Summary: I'm no poet and I know it......





	C&R Limericks

There once was a bisexual named Nick  
Who actually quite preferred dick  
He used to do the ladies right  
And often lasted all night  
But his soulmate wasn’t a chick.

There once was a stoner named Kels  
who’s everything rang Nicholas’s bells.  
They often fucked like bunnies  
Whether it was cloudy or sunny  
On the Fiddler, in the cabin, or cheap motels.

There once was a cowboy named Zane,  
who really was known for his brain,  
But he was big all over  
Which made Ty’s mouth water  
and their sex was raunchy and profane.

There once was a jarhead named Ty  
Who had spectacular green eyes.  
He’d kick your ass in a fight  
Yet moths made him scream with fright  
But he looked so good bouncing on Zane’s thighs.


End file.
